


Rest and Relaxation

by blu_fang



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Debauchery, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Muscles, Oral Sex, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slice of Life, Spanking, Spitroasting, Tag Team, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_fang/pseuds/blu_fang
Summary: After a long journey to Ratchet, three mercenaries take time for some much needed R and R at the local inn.





	

An orc warrior, troll headhunter and blood elf priest were relaxing in one of Ratchet's seedier inns. The three mercenary comrades had finished their long journey through the Barrens and were now waiting for the ship that would take them to the Eastern Kingdoms for their contract. It was to leave port in two days, giving them time to relax their travel-weary bodies.

Keilath, the blood elf, couldn't remember a time when he was this drunk. He had lost count of the pints of this goblin swill he had consumed, but he couldn't care less. He waved to the bartender to bring him another drink, much to the amusement of his friends.

“Anotha one, mon? Shouldn't ya be takin' it a bit slowa'?” The troll, Zinaji, said with a goofy grin forming around his tusks. He was almost as drunk as Keilath was.

“After all that shit we just went through? Light, no. If I have to spend even one more minute on the back of a kodo, I might just Mind Control _myself_ right off a cliff.” The elf snorted at his own joke as the goblin bartender set another mug of ale down in front of him.

“Psh. At least you got to actually sit. I was the one that had to walk ahead and cut through all that nasty Overgrowth,” The orc, Gurek, grumbled. “One of those vines actually tried to kill me!”

“Ha! Ya be lucky ya got me ta watch yo' ass, mon,” Zinaji grinned, clapping the orc on the back. “Mah spear neva' miss.” The troll winked slyly, earning a chuckle from the other two men.

Kei didn't know whether it was the alcohol, his own impulsiveness, or a mixture of both, but before he could stop himself he blurted, “Oh really, Zin? Why don't you prove it?” Both the orc and the troll looked at him with surprise, and the elf blushed.

“Wow, those drinks must be really getting to you,” Gurek said with a knowing smirk. Both of Kei's companions, and the rest of their mercenary guild, knew of his preference for other men, but none really took the elf to be too promiscuous. He was a priest, after all. Kei's blush deepened.  

 _Shadow take me_ , _no turning back now_ , he thought. “Uh, sorry. But, I'm drunk and I... I just need to let off a little steam. What do you say?”

Zinaji's eyes widened at the now-blushing elf's admission. “Ya, sure. I'ma bit horny mah self, and ya know us trolls, we're always down ta' fuck. Doesn't mattah who it is,” he said, the goofy grin still plastering his painted face. “Whatta 'bout you, Gurek? Ya wanna be joinin' us? Da more da merrier,” the troll laughed, clapping the orc on the back once more.

Gurek chuckled and eyed the blood elf contemplatively. “You know, I don't normally go for males, but... ah, screw it. I'm drunk, and a tight little elf ass does sound rather... appealing, right about now,” the orc said, voice dropping seductively low, making Keilath squirm in his seat with arousal. Gurek turned to the troll. “Let's take him together, Zin.”

Keilath felt a rush of heat pool in his groin at those words. _Oh Fel,_  he thought. _What did I just get myself into?_ But he was too aroused at this point to care. By the look of lust on his companions' faces, he knew he was in for a wild night.

After paying for their drinks, the trio stumbled up the stairs to the small, musty room they had rented. Kei's mouth watered as he watched the two warriors strip out of their armor. Gurek was burly, with bulging muscles and clan tattoos, a slight bit of hair running down his navel to the thick cock nestled in a patch of coarse black hair hanging between his legs. Zinaji was lean like all trolls, but was still corded with lithe muscle and blue fur that thickened around his equally impressive dick.

“Well Kei, ya gonna stand there all night, or are ya gonna come suck our cocks?” Zinaji said with a chuckle and a smirk. Kei moaned and wasted no time getting on his knees in front of them, taking each of their sizable cocks in his hand. He stroked them and licked them, earning him groans and grunts, until Zinaji got impatient and shoved his dick into Kei's warm, wet mouth. Kei's mouth and throat stretched to accommodate the large length and girth, and he gagged a few times, but he soon got comfortable and was able to almost take the whole shaft down his throat.

“Ah, fuck!” Zin moaned. “I can't believe ya be able ta do that.”

Kei let the troll's dick pop out of his mouth and grinned. “I'm a man of many talents,” he said with a wink.

The whole scene had been too much for Gurek, who had until then been standing there waiting patiently for his turn. He grabbed the sides of the elf's head and shoved his cock in his face. “My turn,” he growled. Without further preamble, Kei swallowed the orc's cock as well. While not as long as Zin's, Gurek's dick was thicker, but the elf still managed to fit the whole thing down his throat, burying his nose into the orc's pubes. “Oh, _shit..._ ” Gurek groaned, starting to thrust in and out of the elf's mouth with little resistance. Kei continued for a while, switching between the two warriors and was rewarded for his efforts with the moans and groans of the two large men as they face fucked him. Kei could feel his own hardness tenting painfully in his robe, begging to be released from its confines. Thankfully, the others noticed this as well.

“I think it's time we got to the main event,” Gurek said with a groan as the blood elf gave him one last hard suck. “Take off your robe, Kei. I wanna fuck your ass.”

“Ey, who says ya be getting' ta have him first, mon?” Zinaji protested lightly with a teasing smirk.

“Gentlemen, please, there's no need to fight over me,” Keilath said in an overly seductive tone, earning a chuckle from his friends. With that, he pulled his robes off and slid out of his smallclothes. This time, it was the two warriors that were left drooling. Keilath's pale skin was nicked with slight scars here and there, but was otherwise flawless and shone radiantly in the firelight; it outlined his lithe, toned muscles and abs that were lightly dusted in hair that ran down to his average-sized cock.

“Damn, Kei...” the orc said in a husky tone. Zinaji grinned and gave a low whistle.

Keilath laughed and flexed jokingly. “Like what you see?” the elf teased, winking.

Gurek stepped forward, stroking his big, thick cock that was now dripping pre-come onto the floor. “Fuck yeah I do," he growled. "Not bad at all... for an elf, that is.”

Keilath laughed and punched the orc's arm lightly, but Gurek grabbed his arm and pulled him into a searing, sloppy kiss, the elf's mouth fitting perfectly between the orc's tusks. Zinaji had other ideas, moving behind Keilath and massaging his ass while the elf and orc made out. Keilath broke the kiss and gasped suddenly as he felt a long, wet tongue lick from his balls to the crack of his ass. The troll buried his face between the elf's cheeks and proceeded to tease his entrance with his tongue. As Zinaji worked his ass, Gurek took the opportunity to explore the elf's chest, flicking his tongue around the small nipples and grazing the skin lightly with his teeth as he continued to move downward until he reached Kei's cock. The orc licked it from tip to base before taking the whole thing in his mouth without warning.

“Fuck!” The elf nearly screamed as his senses overloaded from the dual pleasure. Zinaji's tongue lashed wildly at his entrance, and Gurek suddenly gave a hard suck, sending the elf over the edge, and Keilath came hard into the orc's eager mouth.

Zinaji quickly scooted over to Gurek. “Gimme some o' dat,” he said huskily, and the two warriors locked tusks and lips as the blood elf's spunk was passed back and forth between them.

“Fuck,” Kei swore again, the hot scene in front of him already making him grow hard once more.

The two warriors broke their kiss with a wet smack, and they focused on Keilath again. “Aright elfie, we gonna fuck ya real good now. Get on yo' hands an' knees,” Zinaji said.

Keilath eagerly complied, getting down on the rug in front of the fireplace. He reached back, spreading his ass and lifting it in the air.

“Fuck yeah,” Gurek said, slapping a thick meaty palm on one of the cheeks, causing the elf to moan. “You wanna do the honors, Zin?”

“Eh, I be feelin' extra generous today. Have at 'im,” the troll winked.

“Fuck yeah,” the orc repeated, once again giving a slap to the elf's rear. He reached down and pressed a finger to Kei's lips. “Suck,” he ordered. Keilath eagerly took the digit into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it while Zinaji looked on, stroking his hard and dripping cock. Gurek pulled his finger out with a wet little pop and started to slide it into the elf's backside.

“Damn...” Keilath winced and moaned as the orc added another finger, slowly working him open. His cock was fully hard again and dripping all over the floor.

“You're making quite the mess,” Gurek observed as he continued to work his fingers deeper into the elf's ass.

“Just shut up and- oh _fuck!_ ” Keilath's retort was cut off as the fingers inside him curled into a spot that made pleasure shoot throughout his entire body. Gurek and Zin chuckled.

“Havin' trouble finishin' yo' sentences, eh Kei?” Zinaji teased while Gurek continued to work his fingers at that spot, making the elf moan and writhe.

“ _Ah!_ Dammit... by the Light, please just fuck me!” Kei pleaded.

“Heh. Your wish is my command,” Gurek said teasingly, pulling his fingers out of Kei's ass with a slight squelch. He spit into his hand and worked it around his cock, slicking it with his saliva and pre-come. Sufficiently lubricated, he began to work the swollen head of his cock into Kei's ass.

“Fuuuuck...” Kei hissed, grimacing at the pain of the thick member pushing past the tight ring of muscle, stretching him to his limits. “By the Light, your cock is huge!”

All Gurek could do was moan in reply, slowly moving his dick in inch by inch. “Ancestors, your ass is so fucking tight, Kei. Feels so fucking good.”

After what seemed like forever, Keilath could feel the orc's balls tapping against his own. The orc had hilted himself fully inside, and the elf moaned as Gurek pulled out all the way and pushed slowly back in, discomfort turning into pleasure as the thick member brushed against that spot inside of him.

“By the _Light,_ ” Keilath moaned. “Harder, Gurek, please!”

“Fuck, Kei...” the orc moaned and he picked up his pace.

Zinaji had meanwhile moved in front of the elf and shoved his rock hard cock in front of his face. “Don't think ya be gettin' off so easy,” the troll teased. “Suck.”

Keilath took Zinaji's cock into his mouth, moaning at the taste of the troll's pre-come and the feeling of Gurek's thick length that was now pounding his ass. A lewd slapping sound filled the room as the orc's balls slapped against the elf's backside. They continued for a while, with Keilath getting fucked at both ends and the trio's moans and grunts filling the room.

Zinaji then slipped out of Kei's mouth with a wet pop. “Aright, big guy,” he said, gesturing to Gurek. “Mah turn. Let's switch.”

“Fine,” Gurek grunted, and gave one final hard thrust before pulling out of the elf completely. Keilath whined in protest, feeling empty and desperately wanting to be filled again.

“By da Loa, Kei. I didn't know ya were such a lil' cockslut,” Zinaji teased as he began to ease into the elf's ass. He hilted easily, having been left room by the orc's cock, and began viciously pounding the elf. Keilath yelped and moaned loudly as Zin gave his ass a hard slap. “Fuck elfie, ya ass feels so fuckin' good,” Zin moaned as he continued his vigorous thrusting.

Gurek moved in front of the elf's face, and Keilath didn't hesitate to take the orc's length into his mouth. The sounds of their fucking continued in a steady crescendo. Keilath could feel himself getting close with Zinaji pounding into that spot inside of him and the taste of Gurek's cock filling his mouth and throat. The troll's thrusting became faster and more erratic, and he moaned loudly. “Fuck, I can't hold it no longah!” With one more vicious thrust, the troll released himself with a long groan.

The feeling of Zinaji's hot seed filling Keilath's ass caused a chain reaction. The elf came hard onto the floor, groaning loudly around Gurek's cock, which in turn caused the orc to release himself with a loud bellow down Kei's throat, who swallowed the hot seed eagerly. The two warriors gingerly pulled out of the elf, who collapsed boneless to the floor.

Keilath lay there for what seemed to be an eternity, mind and body still reeling, when Gurek suddenly picked him up and enveloped him in a searing kiss, and Zinaji eagerly joined them. The three stood there in the middle of the room making out for what seemed like eternity, before Keilath stepped back, gasping for air.

“Wow, you two... that was just... _incredible_. By the Light...” the elf grinned as he panted. He padded over to the bed in the middle of the room and flopped down onto it.

“Agreed,” the two warriors said said simultaneously. The trio chuckled as the two larger men joined the the elf on the bed, which creaked in protest. As they lay there comfortably cuddled together, Gurek and Zinaji were already snoring in drunken, post-fucking bliss, the scent of their musky, sweaty bodies and the scent of sex heavy in the air. Keilath sighed in contentment as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

 _Maybe this trip hasn't been so bad after all,_ he thought with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: This work is not affiliated with Blizzard Entertainment whatsoever and is for enjoyment purposes only. World of Warcraft belongs to Blizzard Entertainment.


End file.
